1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to on-chip power divider/combiners and, more particularly, to embodiments of an integrated circuit chip with a radial cavity power divider/combiner, a multiple chip module (MCM) incorporating such a chip and methods of forming such a chip and MCM.
2. Description of the Related Art
With device size scaling, entire systems (e.g., communication systems, radar systems, sensor systems, etc.) are being implemented on a multiple chip module (MCM), on a single integrated circuit (IC) chip, or on a three-dimensional integrated circuit (3-D IC) chip, which has multiple layers of active devices that are integrated both horizontally and vertically. Such systems often require the incorporation of power dividing (i.e., splitting) and/or combining devices for millimeter wave applications. Those skilled in the art will recognize that millimeter wave applications refer to applications implemented at the radio frequency (RF) bands of 30-300 GHz. For example, in a phased array sensor system or a phased array radar system, a single relatively high RF signal line (e.g., 60 GHz) is split to provide power to multiple (e.g., 8) phase shifters. Unfortunately, existing on-chip power dividing and/or combining solutions for such millimeter wave applications tend to exhibit a relatively high amount of insertion loss. Thus, there is a need in the art for a more efficient on-chip power dividing and/or combining device (i.e., an on-chip power divider/combiner) that exhibits low insertion loss and, thereby allows for better system performance.